The Chinese Invention Patent under Publication Number CN101309545 (Application number CN200810063600.7) disclosed A Kind of Dimmable Energy-saving Lamp with One-button Control, which comprises the lamp head, the lamp chamber and the energy-saving lamp tube, said lamp chamber being provided with a electronic ballast inside, said electronic ballast being provided with the regulating and filtering circuit, the voltage-control oscillation half-bridge circuit and the serial resonance circuit, the input end of said regulating and filtering circuit being connected to external power supply via said lamp head, the output end of said regulating and filtering circuit being connected to the input end of said voltage-control oscillation half-bridge circuit, the output end of said voltage-control oscillation half-bridge circuit being connected to the energy-saving lamp tube of said serial resonance circuit, said patent is featured by a SCM processing circuit inside said electronic ballast, the input end of said SCM processing circuit is connected to a working status detection circuit, the output end of said SCM processing circuit is connected to said voltage-control oscillation half-bridge circuit via the signal conversion circuit; said working status detection circuit outputs sampling signals, which will then be received and processed by said SCM processing circuit, which at the same time outputs the pulse width modulation signals, said signal conversion circuit converts said pulse width modulation signals into smooth dimming voltage signals, which will then be inputted in said voltage-control oscillation half-bridge circuit for dimming; said SCM processing circuit is provided with a control program, which allows the dimmable energy-saving lamp to work respectively in the brightest working status, continuous changing status and locked brightness status.
However, the button-controlled energy-saving lamp above has complicated circuit structure and high cost. Furthermore, it can be known from the circuits disclosed in the patent above that the patent only adopts button control, without remote control, the operation is not convenient; besides, the working status detection circuit comprises the 2nd resistor R2, the 1st capacitor C1, the 1st resistor R1, the 1st diode D1, the 2nd capacitor C2, the power on and power down of buttons are tested with the voltage at the 2nd resistor R2, since the charging and discharging of the 1st capacitor C1 and the 2nd capacitor C2 is a process of infinitesimal calculus, which is influenced by the 4th capacitor C4 on ICVCC, the time of charging and discharging cannot correspond to the hand-pressing time in real time, thus there is great time delay, which will necessarily result in dimming failure when the switch is turned on or off rapidly by hand. Finally, the working power supply of SCM is not reliable, which may cause incapability of the whole circuit, the detail is as follows: the SCM provides the PWM signal and process it into average voltage, which is sent to the voltage-control oscillator, which drives the operation of the serial resonance circuit for turning on or dim the energy-saving lamp tube, it is shown in the actual electrical diagram of the patent above, the working voltage ICVCC of the SCM is the DC voltage from the coupling of inductors L2 and L1, while L2 can only generate working current when the lamp tube is lit after the operation of the voltage-control oscillator and the serial resonance circuit. When the product is just powered on, the voltage-control oscillator is not working (waiting for PWM signal), and thus the serial resonance circuit cannot work, so there's no working current on L2, thus L1 cannot be coupled to generate the ICVCC voltage, without working voltage, the SCM cannot output PWM signals, thus the circuit can never work with no ICVCC voltage generated.